Amethyst Angel Adventures: Colosseum
by KhaosOmega
Summary: The second installment in the Amethyst Angel Series. Rated T for blood.
1. Blood and Explosions

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the 'Amethyst Angel' name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Incorporated and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the release.**

**Chapter 1: Snagem Explosion and Folly's Gash**

The Orre region was relatively quiet as usual. Things seemed to be pretty normal across the various locations in the mostly-desert region. Basically it was an ordinary day for the residents of Orre. However, two loactions would see a spike in the chaos factor.

Folly and Trudly, members of the criminal organization Cipher though under Miror B. due to the outfits - they were wearing generic outfits instead of blue Cipher uniforms and helmets - were in the midst of a tag battle at the airport. It was Folly's Lotad and Trudly's Shadow Makuhita (unknown to all but the dancing Admin's associates and one female bystander) against a Corphish and a Magikarp. The Cipher-linked duo won when the bystander knowing of the Shadow status made her presence known.

"What the heck was with that Makuhita's black aura?" the girl, Jasmine Mazaki, asked. Jasmine had long orange hair, sapphire eyes, and was actually pretty fierce if one got on her bad side. Which is just what the Cipher pair did, starting a two-on-one fight. Somehow, which flustered the two male attackers, Jasmine was holding her own quite good, blocking every punch thrown her way while hitting several of her own. The fight ended when she superkicked Folly, the stiletto heel of her shoe leaving a large gash on his left cheek.

"What should we do?" Trudly asked. Folly replied "Get me to a hospital." "In other words..." Trudly started before they simultaneously yelled "RETREAT!" Jasmine then turned on her heel and Disapparated, reappearing at the Outskirt Stand. Standing there, leaning next to a Zoomer, was former Snagem member Ryo Jordan. Ryo was tanned, with golden eyes, silver-blond hair, and a line of sunscreen on his face. He was wearing a blue trench jacket, the left arm somewhat covered by a Snag Machine, blue jeans, and blue boots - the last bit in order to keep from getting sand in his shoes. Jasmine, on the other hand, was wearing a purple tube top, a white-gray mini-skirt, a blue jacket with pink fuzz tied around her waist, and pink stiletto heel sandals. Her right ring finger was bleeding slightly due to a misangled punch, and there was blood on the stiletto of her right shoe due to where it had caught Folly.

Meanwhile, in the east a little bit, in Eclo Canyon, Team Snagem was milling around in their base acting normal when an explosion occurred. The culprit was the Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat. '_Good thing 52M gave me a few of these guys._' she thought. Walking into the base, Anise grabbed a Snag Machine identical to Ryo's and ran off, jumping on an Extreme Gear airboard she had made herself, with help from XQ Gear Tech. As she fled the criminal base she pushed a button on a detonator that tore the hideout apart. The resultant smoke could be seen from the outskirt stand.

'_Man, that Amethyst Angel really did a number on those Snagem idiots._' Ryo thought. '_Whatever she used in that explosion was really powerful._' It was only fifteen minutes later, with Ryo now inside, when Anise pulled up. Anise was a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl, with long wine-red hair with pink highlights, three sets of earrings, sparkly azure blue eyes, and crimson eyeshadow. She had a pair of bulbous hair clips, a hairband with a flower on each side of it, and a ribbon on the right side in her hair. Like Jasmine, she was wearing her jacket, platinum with no fuzz, tied around her waist. Another similarity was that they were wearing shoes that made them taller, though Anise's were amethyst purple platform sandals. She was also wearing a wine red tube top (which looked kind of like a sports bra with how much of her midriff was exposed), teal pants with two different thunderbolt designs along with a flame design at the base, and white lace-frilled socks. On her arms were a pair of cyan gloves that reached past her elbows, and her left arm also bore the stolen Snag Machine. Walking in, she saw the former Snagem. The nearby TV was showing a news report about the explosion in Eclo Canyon.

'_Wow, already? That was quick; it's only been fifteen minutes._' Anise thought. She then turned to Ryo, when she spotted Jasmine. "Did pretty good, eh, Ryo?" This caught both teenagers' attention.

"You know her, Ryo?" Jasmine asked. Ryo nodded, stating that he couldn't summon up the courage to wreck the base so he just left the team, calling up Anise, having heard of her epic battle against the Shadow Queen in another dimension last week. He then introduced the two girls to each other, with Anise noticing a difference between them. Due to her socks, Anise didn't have to worry about sand hitting a certain spot; Jasmine didn't have that immunity.

"We've just recieved breaking news. The Eclo Canyon explosion scene has been confirmed as Team Snagem's base. It is believed that the culprit is a female with ties to XQ due to the initial explosion's trigger. Two Snag Machines of the portable variety had been there, but one had been taken prior to the explosion by former member Ryo Jordan. The other portable model was taken during the attack by the unknown female, while the larger model was destroyed. In other news, a member of the other criminal syndicate Cipher, named Folly, was seen in the hospital with a large gash on his left cheek. His partner said that a different girl, this one with orange hair, had gotten into a two-on-one fight and easily beat the two, ending with a superkick that casued said gash. We will try to get more information on these two events as time continues." The reporter on TV said.

"So that's where the blood originated." Anise told Jasmine.


	2. Snag at Phenac

Khaos: Hello, everybody. Time for the next installment in the Amethyst Angel Adventures: Colosseum story. But first, here's Ryo with the disclaimer.

Ryo: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance belong to Khaos, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Incorporated, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the release.

Chapter 2: Onward to Phenac and Folly's Return

"What caused those two to attack?" Ryo asked Jasmine after the news. "I saw a strange black aura surrounding a Makuhita. They must have realized it and decided to attack, but i successfully held them off. Folly was in the wrong place at the wrong time on my superkick." Ryo was confused about the aura.

"Must have been Cipher's doing. Those morons were dumb to corrupt ordinary Pokemon for their plan. Shadow Pokemon aren't to be like that." Anise said, startling both allies. "How'd you know that? You've only been here half an hour!" Ryo blurted. Anise shrugged, saying "I've dealt with three GX native former Cipher members on that Team Vexus, although they weren't themselves due to those amulets they have on emitting an Imperius Curse. Jet and Rochelle told me about the Shadow Pokemon; that's why my scouter has an Aura Reader installed on it." On the Amethyst Angel's left ear was a mysterious device, with a semi-seethrough eyepiece over her eye, blue in color.

"Where to?" Jasmine asked. "Phenac seems closest. Only twenty minutes away. We oughta tell the mayor, though if he has a second persona inside him he might not be of much help." Anise suggested. They were off to the Zoomer when a pink-haired guy tapped Anise on the shoulder.

"You up for a battle?" the guy, Willie, asked. "How about a two-on-one tag battle. Me and Ryo versus your two Zigzagoons." "Deal."

The battle was on. "Go for it, my Zigzagoons." Willie called out, hurling two red-and-white Poke Balls. "Go for it, Kevin." Ryo yelled, hurling one of his own. The Zigzagoons were brown raccoon-like Pokemon, whereas Kevin was a pink cat-like one, an Espeon. Anise threw a black, yellow, and white ball, calling "Exodia, stand by for battle!" Bursting out of the Amethyst Angel's Ultra Ball was an Infernape. "Kevin, Confusion!" One Zigzagoon was hit by a Psychic pulse, knocking just under sixty percent of its health. "Brick Break, Exodia!" Infernape struck the other Zigzagoon, knocking it out in one shot. '_She must know her type chart_' Jasmine, refereeing the match, thought; Zigzagoon was a Normal-type, giving the Fighting-type Brick Break a power boost. Kevin proceeded to finish the other Zigzagoon with a Return attack.

"So you named your Espeon Kevin, eh. What'd ya name your Umbreon?" Anise asked. Ryo pulled out his other Poke Ball and threw it in the air. "Come on out, Chris." Out popped Umbreon, a black-colored version of the pink Espeon. "Chris and Kevin. Good names. Reminds me of that 'Intentional Talk' show Jet likes watching, due to the names." Jasmine then blurted "You mean Chris Rose and 2004 World Series champion first baseman Kevin Millar?" "Yeah. Man, Jasmine, you must know baseball pretty well if you know Kevin's position and the year of his World Series title." "Speaking of Jet, i heard he got that line from some guy he battled in Sinnoh." Ryo said. Anise nodded. "Yeah, some power-hungry purple-haired trainer named Paul. Jet gave him what for in the Suzuran Conference. Don't know who he faced at the end, but easily emerged victorious using just two Pokemon in a full battle in the final round as a Super Saiyan 3."

"Are we gonna head to Phenac or not?" Jasmine asked. Ryo and Anise agreed. "Just so ya know, only two can ride on my Zoomer: the driver and a passenger in the sidecar." Ryo told Anise, who nodded and then reached behind her back, pulling her Extreme Gear airboard. They then headed west to Phenac. Upon arrival, Folly, sporting a number of stitches on his left cheek from where Jasmine's stiletto heel had caught it, Trudly and a girl unknown to them were standing in the way. "You up for a three-on-three triple tag?" Anise asked her two allies. "Bring it. I can't wait to get payback for that superkick." Folly said. He then threw a Poke Ball, yelling "Go get 'em, Whismur." "All Pokemon are available for use. The battle ends once all three trainers on one team are out of available Pokemon. Furthermore, all trainers can substitute at will. Okay?" Anise said, laying down the rules for the 3-on-3 triple tag battle. Out of Folly's poke Ball came Whismur, a rather boring-looking pink Normal-type. The girl then threw one of her own, with a cry of "Let's go, Machop." Trudly yelled "Go for it, Duskull," throwing one of his own. "Let's do this, Kevin." yelled Ryo. Jasmine threw a Great Ball, a red, blue, and white variation of the Poke Ball the others threw, calling "Get 'em, Blayza." Blayza was a red-and-orange Flareon. Anise, meanwhile, was wielding another Ultra Ball. "Xaiastar, stand by for battle!" Out of the Ultra Ball popped a Dragonite, but was different in color as identified by the sparkles that popped out with the Dragon/Flying combination. "Jet's got three of these Pokemon." Anise told her buddies. "This one has Dragonicys's move pool." Xaiastar moved first, downing Duskull in one shot with Ominous Wind, the resulting energy surge indicating a stat boost for the Shiny Dragonite. A Spinarak came next, only to be KO'd in one shot by Blayza's Flamethrower. "Down to one in one turn?! Those Pokemon are strong." Trudly looked at his last remaining Poke Ball, then threw it, yelling "It's up to you, my Black Knight!" The Shadow Makuhita popped out, Jasmine and Anise both identifying the black aura. One Confusion attack from Kevin downed Machop, causing the girl to send out a Sealeo. "Jasmine, we got a problem. Sealeo is a Water/Ice combo, giving it advantages over Xaiastar and Blayza. Fortunately, Kevin's okay as it can't learn any Ghost or Dark moves." Whismur then attempted a Pound attack, but missed completely.

"Kevin, use Return on Whismur." Ryo called out. "Speaking of that, Blayza, return." Jasmine said, holding out the Flareon's Poke Ball. She then threw another one, yelling "Go get 'em, Hydroxia!" Hydroxia was a blue-colored Vaporeon, and effectively negated Sealeo's Water Pulse attack due to Water Absorb. Anise, meanwhile, readied a Snag Ball, throwing it baseball-style at Makuhita. The Ball hit the Pokemon, drawing it in and wriggling three times before pinging. Trudly was in shock. "None of ya even HIT Makuhita. How'd the maneuver work like that?" Anise simply grinned, saying "Master Ball. Got hundreds more where this one came from." Everyone turned to the wine-red-and-pink-haired Angel, simultaneously blurting "HUNDREDS?!" "Saw that reaction coming, so i'll say why it's so high: Jet used his Action Replay device with it connected to my Portable Storage System, or XQ Tech Unit 4216." Folly then asked her "How'd you manage to get XQ technology? Don't ya have to be an XQ member to have access to it?" Anise nodded, stating "07GA" while taking up the signature pose of the group: crossing her arms in an X formation in front of her chest as the over-the-head and near-the-groin areas were both signatures of DX and their XQ variant D-Generation XR. While the Cipher trio was confused, Folly's Lotad and the unknown girl's Sealeo (both their last available; Anise was in possession of Trudly's Makuhita and his other two were out cold) were KO'd by Hydroxia and Kevin out of the blue.

"RETREAT!" the three yelled, running for it despite Anise successfully side-tracking Folly by turning him around with Trouble In Paradise (Trudly had yelled "OTHER WAY FOLLY!" five seconds after contact) and left the scene. "What are the odds some Snagem goons'll show up later?" Anise asked Ryo, who gave her an 'i-dunno' look. They would decide to take a look around for a bit to get the layout of Phenac.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A note from KhaosOmega:**

**Several things to point out. First, DX is the team of Triple H and Shawn Michaels, and while on that topic, Trouble In Paradise is Kofi Kingston's finisher. Blayza is basically a polar opposite to Dragon Ball Z villain Frieza, while the Chris and Kevin names came from the hosts of MLB Network show 'Intentional Talk', Chris Rose and Kevin Millar. And the Action Replay device can activate perhaps thousands of cheats, among them a 900-count of every type of Poke Ball (i have one such device).**


	3. Pyrite Problems

**Khaos: Sorry 'bout the wait. Took me a while to think this chapter up. Here's the Magikarp - after Jasmine does the disclaimer, that is.**

**Jasmine: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance belong to Khaos, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Incorporated, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the release.**

**Chapter 3: Random Problems in a Short Time**

After a little looking around the trio found what looked like the mayor's place. Ryo calmly knocked, then walked in. Standing at a desk on one side of the room was a rather chubby man, Mayor Es Cade. Jasmine stated that she had fought two Cipher members off on her own after asking about the Shadow Makuhita now in Anise's possession.

"Trudly can be careless at times. Makes some big bloopers that his opponents usually take advantage of." Es Cade said. He was acting normal, then got a confused look. "Wait, did you say Shadow?"

"Yeah. According to what i had heard from Z29 before heading here, this is the earliest the name 'Shadow Pokemon' popped up. She would know, having once snagged one in GX halting another attempt from a then-Cipher-affiliated Alpha to kill an innocent ten-year-old for something she didn't do." Anise told him. "And as for that Makuhita Trudly had, i've now got it. Also, before you ask, that was one of several thousand Poke Balls i got on me thanks to Jet's Action Replay device."

"Well, how about you three try the Phenac Colosseum challenge?" Es Cade asked. The trio nodded, then set off. Once outside the colosseum they stopped.

"Ryo, you and Jasmine go in. Rochelle - that's the Z29 i mentioned - told me that after coming out of the colosseum here she managed to hold off three Snagem grunts who tried to ambush her. Never took a hit thanks to Solid Transparency and the fact none of those three knew the Omega Blitz technique - her now 3 trillion power level makes her immune to that move. I'll stand guard out here keeping lookout for those three." And with that, the two trainers native to that dimension - it was the GD system, Anise was an OZ native - entered. They walked out five minutes later, saying registration was closed. That's when three grunts from Team Snagem, Wakin in the lead - they looked far different than Ryo - turned up.

"Seriously, Ryo, you have a girl wreck the hideout, swipe a Snag Machine, and cause general mayhem while you're having lunch at that Outskirt Stand. Why i oughta -"

"It's not his fault you doofs couldn't handle the high speed and 8 quadrillion power level of XQ agent 07GA." Anise had interrupted the blabbing Snagem before he could say what he'd do to Ryo. The grunts were confused. Then something hit Wakin.

"07GA. That number sounds familiar. But where have i - oh you've gotta be BLEEPIN' me!" Wakin said, then the sound of another voice coming out of nowhere came out along with the thud of flesh on earth.

"RKO! Jasmine Mazaki just dropped Wakin hard!" Anise then walked up to the Snagems, held out her right arm charging an energy shpere, and told them to leave before she blasted one of them into oblivion. They didn't need telling twice, scattering before one of them was hit.

"What was that all about?" Ryo asked the two girls - he alone had stayed put during the confusion.

"He used one of Jet's lines. If we bump into him during this journey i'm tellin' him about that. Well, technically, Jet got that line from Ken Harrelson."

"How are we gonna get Poke Balls of our own?" Jasmine asked.

"Maybe the Outskirt Stand has 'em. Nice RKO, by the way - if me or Ryo had tried that our Snag Machines would have been damaged." Anise told them. After reaching the Zoomer (Anise pulled out her airboard) they were off, back the way they had come to Phenac.

"RYO, HOW FAST IS THIS CRAZY BIKE ANYWAY?!" Jasmine asked one minute in.

"I DUNNO! WANNA LISTEN TO SOME MUSIC?" Ryo responded. When Ryo said music Anise had already spawned the XQ Multitap System, Tech Unit 3536 - basically a system filled with various buttons. She pushed the one saying "Random Radio Station" and within seconds "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne started up.

"Man, Jet needs to re-work these "Random" series buttons - every time one's pressed something related to what was just said is the first thing to pop up." Anise said - Jasmine had called the Zoomer "Crazy Bike" and the "Random Radio Station" button on Anise's XQ Multitap System had turned to the station just starting to play Ozzy's signature song once the wine-red-haired OZ Rune Angel had pushed the button.

When they got back to the Outskirt Stand and walked in the trio stopped in their tracks. Kevin the Espeon quickly popped out of his Poke Ball with the three trainers staring at the jukebox. An unknown figure with upward-aimed spiky gold hair, green eyes, and silver ballet flats on was looking at the track list. This figure was angled so the back of his head (this was to Anise only, who recognized his power level; Ryo and Jasmine both thought this person was female from the front) was hidden. He eventually backed up and started playing an air guitar as the version of Blue Oyster Cult's "(Don't Fear) the Reaper" that became the signature track for the Star Hawkz started to play. 4 3/4 minutes in his left arm shot skyward so that the air guitar was held vertically and the fingers on his left hand suddenly became encased in cyan flames; another identifying factor to Anise. '_it's Jet, all right; only he can induce that color flame effect on a Star Power activation_' she thought. Three minutes later the flames died down as the song ended and the XQ captain, in his Super Saiyan form due to lack of a lock of hair aimed downward (the identifying feature between that and its next level) looked at the trio watching him. Anise was able to read his first thought: '_Darn, left my Super Saiyan form on again. Don't know why i keep making that bloop._' Jet then cancelled the form, turning his eyes brown and his now all-over-the-place hair black. Also, he then pulled a blue Mario Bros.-based baseball cap with a blue J inside a white star on the front seemingly out of nowhere and put it on top of his head.

"Hey, Anise, how's ya know it was me first glance from the front side?" Jet asked the Amethyst Angel, who responded that she recognized his power level and that her two allies had originally believed he was female. "Yeah, almost everyone makes that assumption with my Ice Star-induced cross-gender option."

"Why the heck were you angled so we saw the majority of your head's front side?" Ryo asked. Jet then turned a bit to his right, revealing three vertically-aligned green spikes under the bottom of his cap in the back of his dark hair, which reached his shoulders. "And what's this 'Ice Star' you mentioned?"

"XF Series Power Suit model, ice affinity, best option for dealing with Metroids as it kills 'em on contact." Jet told the two GD natives alongside his OZ native agent - Jet himself was from GX.

"That Metroid-related best option bit was due to their weakness to extreme cold, and isn't the XF Series the group of winged Power Suit models?" Jasmine asked Jet, who said "Right on both counts, miss."

"By the way, your name reminds me of two other XQ agents." Jasmine was confused on this one - she knew a GX native Pokemon trainer was one of her links but didn't know who exactly. Jet then revealed the two he meant as his older sister Hollie's friend Jasmine Bray - the GX Pokemon-related link Jasmine knew was one (Anise then revealed Hollie, the XQ second-in-command also known by her nickname Brazelica (which Jet had come up with) had been the one to teach her the Solid Transparency technique, which with her speed level enabled the speed training that occurred with it) and the other link was to an alternate name to agent Kyra Baxter's OZ counterpart - Anzu Mazaki.

Two days later the trio made it to Pyrite, having headed off a possible attack on Es Cade by three mystery troopers (Jet had procured a third left-arm-mounted Snag Machine for Jasmine as the one he used was a right arm model due to being a lefty), the two potential kidnappers had Jasmine not kicked their seats, and a gold-suited, side-Poke Ball-afro'd man, Miror B.. Jasmine's Snag Machine was well-timed, as the three mystery troopers (Rosso, Bluno, and Verde) blocked the three exits out of Phenac. Wes chose Verde, Jasmine took Bluno, and perhaps the most dangerous of the trio in Cipher's eyes, the OZ native Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat, battled Rosso. The troopers' names reflected which stage one Johto starter pokemon they had in Shadow form (Anise had called dibs on Rosso due to Jet having a preference for the Cyndaquil line, and Rosso had a Shadow Quilava (Cyndaquil's evolved form) on him). All three Shadow Johto starters were Snagged by the trio, Anise quickly downing her opponent because of higher-leveled Pokemon (Ryo's were in the mid-20s in level, as were Jasmine's; the ones Anise used were at least level 55).

While in Pyrite all three trainers Snagged two Shadow Pokemon each - a nearby chaser had been the butt of several Shadow Pokemon attacks and as they had been scammed into having them by Miror B., they wanted someone to take over possession of them. They would then learn, after Ryo snagged Cail's Shadow Furret (with the same scam story from before) that Miror B. had taken Duking's Plusle hostage.

"I'm sensing a really powerful trainer's gonna be in this next colosseum challenge, so i'll just sit out." Jasmine then asked if Anise had any Psychic powers, which she said she had. Upon looking at the bracket for the tournament the two entries from the trio were on opposite sides of the final round marker, but on the matchup at the other end from where Ryo saw his name was only one letter, identifying the powerful trainer Anise had mentioned.

X.


	4. Enter X

**Khaos: Well, folks, time for Chapter 4. But first, here's Folly with the disclaimer.**

**Folly: The following is a Khaos Omega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance belong to Khaos, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Incorporated, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious X**

"And now, it's time for our first match of round one. Standing on the red side is Trayvon. And on the blue side is X!" the commentator started off the Pyrite Colosseum challenge with these words. X simply threw two Poke Balls, out of which burst two Dragonite. Trayvon's two Poke Balls contained a Teddiursa and a Torchic. Needless to say, X won in under a minute by knocking out Torchic with one Dragonite's Aqua Tail while the other one took out Teddiursa with a Brick Break at almost the same time.

"Darn, i didn't think X was this good. Never even uttered a single word all battle." Ryo, who was backstage with the other entrants, told Jasmine. "Odds are X has Psychic powers."

Ryo and Jasmine would win their battles, but not as quickly; Hydroxia had big trouble trying to hit a Vulpix as a Chinchou kept interfering, whereas Ryo didn't count on a third Pokemon in his opponent's team. Once the round was over Ryo checked the matchups for the second round. He would be facing some trainer named John in round two, whereas Jasmine had a female named Tiffany and X was against the defending champion prior to Miror B.'s takeover, Hector.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for round two. First match is, in the red circle, Tiffany of Olivine City in Johto. In the blue circle, from Orre's Zirconia City is Jasmine Mazaki. Battle BEGIN!"

Meanwhile, in the GX system...

"Man, didn't expect this matchup to lead off. A girl from your hometown against a different girl with the same first name as you, 96P." the blonde, XQ second-in-command Hollie Brazie, told her brunette ally Jasmine Bray.

"Why didn't Anise enter? Does it have something to do with X?" Jasmine asked. "And where's Jet? Haven't seen him since he left to check on her. Do ya think he's the person behind X?"

"As to that, i have no idea. Can't get a positive power level reading on X, so i have no clue on X's identity."

Back to GD Pyrite...

"Hydroxia, Skiploom, let's go!"

"Quagsire, Geodude, you're up!"

"Hydroxia, Water Pulse on Geodude. Skiploom, Razor Leaf on Quagsire." Jasmine called out to her Pokemon. Due to dual double-super-effective hits, Jasmine easliy won the battle. She would end up facing a trainer from Hoenn named Barney in the semifinals. X would utterly dominate his second opponent using the two Dragonite and earn a match with Ryo, who won using Chris and Kevin to cover each others' weaknesses.

Round 3: the semi-finals.

"Bayleef, Slugma, battle time!" Ryo yelled out to start his match with X. The winner would face Jasmine, who defeated Barney in a close match. X simply sent out the same two Dragonite from the previous two rounds. Bayleef was quickly taken out by one Dragonite via Ice Beam while an Earthquake from the other took out Slugma. Ryo recalled the fainted Shadow Pokemon, then sent out Chris and Kevin.

'_So his two Eeveelutions are named after the Intentional Talk hosts_.' X thought to himself. '_Dragonicys, hit Chris with Brick Break!' _X then Psychically commanded his Pokemon. One of the Dragonite quickly took out Chris with a hard hit to the head. Out came Ryo's last Pokemon, Noctowl, only for a Thunderbolt from the other Dragonite to make short work of it. Kevin tried a return attack, but the Dragonite were too fast, one of which ending it with an Ominous Wind attack.

"X wins. No one has been able to knock out either of his two Dragonite. In fact, no one's been able to even HIT one of them. Will Jasmine be able to stop the trend?" the commentator yelled to the packed colosseum. Unfortunately for Ryo, X had little trouble with Jasmine in the final despite a close scare with Hydroxia's Ice Beam once it came out.

"We need to find a way to read X's mind. He basically kicked all four of his opponents' butts, and the last two were us." Ryo told Anise once they regrouped. X then tapped Ryo on the shoulder. Apparently X had a plan to rescue Duking's Plusle.

'_I take it you need to rescue a Plusle from Miror B. to drive him out. Just leave the battling to me, you guys do the Snagging. My two Dragonite oughta overpower those doofs easily._' X told Ryo using his Psychic abilities. Using cloaks (Anise rendered herself invisible) the four entered the seemingly-abandoned building just before the chasm in between the colosseum and the rest of Pyrite. X tapped the blue-uniformed person in front of him, holding a Poke Ball. This triggered a battle where Ryo was able to Snag the Cipher Peon's Shadow Yanma. X's plan to rescue Duking's Plusle from Miror B. was executed perfectly as the mystery trainer's two Dragonite effortlessly pulverized everyone's teams just like in the colosseum. During the pursuit of the music-loving Cipher Admin Ryo added a Meditite, Jasmine grabbed a Dunsparce and Anise nicked a Swablu. Jasmine had also nicked a Remoraid and Anise a Mantine on an unexpected backtrack to rescue Silva prior to entering the cave (whose guard had his Qwilfish Snagged by Ryo).

X basically used just the two Dragonite during the pulverizing of Miror B.'s forces. Against the Cipher Admin himself, X only called out one Dragonite, pairing a Zapdos with it. This was to effectively deal with Miror B.'s four Ludicolo as the Dragonite used knew Aerial Ace. Once Sudowoodo, Miror B.'s Shadow Pokemon, entered the fray, Ryo struck with a Snag Ball that successfully nicked the Rock-type to end the battle. Jasmine would then take the rescued Plusle under her care on the Pokemon's request and then headed to Agate Village, home to Jasmine's grandparents. X was already there when they arrived, having let them get a head start and then using Instant Transmission once they were out of sight. However, Cipher's next plot would soon begin.


	5. Shadow Legendary, Part 1

Khaos: Well, everyone, here's the next installment of Amethyst Angel Adventures: Colosseum. Before we get started, however, here's Miror B. with the disclaimer.

Miror B.: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance belong to Khaos, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creautres Incorporated and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 5: Shadow Legendary, Part 1**

It was a quiet day at first. Ryo was busy checking inventory, Jasmine had cleaned the dried blood that had gotten on the stiletto heel of her right shoe wen she superkicked Folly, and Anise was using her Psychic powers to monitor Cipher's activities without being detected. That's when the sixteen-year-old girl detected a situation in the Relic Forest.

"Guys, we got trouble. Cipher's after something in the Relic Forest. If it involves the Stone in there we have to stop them." Anise quickly told her allies.

"Let's roll." was Ryo's response. The three of them quickly proceeded to enter the Relic Forest, hoping to stop Cipher's latest plot. About a third of the way in a female Cipher Peon descended from the ceiling to try and stop the trio (X was somewhere else currently). Once she hit the ground, however, there was a nasty cracking noise, and the peon crumpled to the ground in a heap, clutching her right ankle. The first thing she did after that was pop off her helmet, where they could tell she was in serious pain. Two male peons quickly rushed to her aid.

"Stacy, why'd you remove your helmet?"

"I think i might've broken something on the landing."

"Well, perhaps the fact you're wearing heels might have contributed to that." Ryo said. Stacy opened her mouth to argue, but once she identified Ryo as the one who mentioned the possibility she closed it. There was no opportunity to retort to that as Ryo, being male, was the only one of the trio Stacy couldn't do so at. Anise was using her abilities to check for any injuries.

"Her right ankle's broken. Trying to land in a certain way only works successfully when the person doing it has an even footing level for it, and Stacy didn't have that because of her heels. Since her ankle was elevated there was no way it would avoid any damage on that landing attempt." Anise told the males, who then proceeded to pick up their injured teammate and carried her out of Agate Village. She then walked into the shrine area, where X and Eagun were shown battling a fourth Peon, Skrub, who had lost three of his four Pokemon (his Shadow Hitmontop was all that was still active). Jasmine readied a Snag Ball and threw it, successfully nabbing the Fighting-type.

"Hey, where's the rest of my force?" Skrub asked once he realized what had happened.

"Stacy attempted to drop ninja-style to surprise us and ended up breaking her right ankle on the landing. The others are currently trying to get her some medical attention for her injury."

"Wait. One of the others is hurt? And you said she did it herself? I TOLD Nascour not to try and have the female peons try that because of the heels, but he didn't listen. That oughta convince him that i had the right idea." Skrub said, and then left in a hurry.

"What is this thing?" Jasmine asked her grandpa once the Cipher Peon was gone.

"This is the Relic Stone. It's said to have the powers of the Legendary Pokemon Celebi. Those Pokemon like the Hitmontop you nabbed off of that Cipher dork can revert to normal here once the opportunity presents itself." Eagun said. The three trainers then proceeded to purify the Shadow Pokemon ready for it, succeeding with nine of them. Then Ryo noticed Anise was thinking about something.

"What is it you're thinking about, Anise?" he asked.

"You know, the Relic Stone's name reminds me of my home dimension."

"Huh?"

"Easy, Ryo. In my homeworld my main method of transportation is a special craft called an Emblem Frame. Most of the time i pilot the craft in some kind of space battle, but there's been a few times i took the controls for something else."

"Well, why does the Relic Stone remind you of that?"

"That's because my Emblem Frame goes by the codename Relic Raider. It's a wine red color, just like most of my hair, and it can also decimate an entire fleet with enough power on the Nova Wrecker i recently installed. Switched it in for a more long-range attack because my old super weapon required me to cross enemy lines for it to work."

"Whoa."

"Uh, guys, we got a problem. Mt. Battle's under attack. Cipher's at it again." Jasmine suddenly piped in. When they got there after plowing through the first nine zones they found Dakim, a hulking redheaded Cipher admin confronting Vander. That would be the trigger for X to begin a battle with the musclebound villain. This battle was over fast, as X knocked out all but the Shadow Entei, which was nabbed by Ryo on his seventh try. The group would return to Pyrite and then enter the Under after sidestepping Kai.


	6. X Revealed: Shadow Legendary, Part 2

**Me: G'day, mates. KhaosOmega here with the next installment of Amethyst Angel Adventures: Colosseum. The identity of X will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Anise: Also, the GD version of Beta from Team Vexus will appear, having her Shadow Suicune Snagged before it even enters the battle. Plus, this chapter is from my POV, a first in the Amethyst Angel Adventures Series.**

**Ryo: As for the disclaimer, though Khaos owns the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, X, along with any notable differences such as Jasmine with a different look and her being a Trainer as well, all references not owned by Khaos belong to their respective owners.**

**Jasmine: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 6: Shadow Legendary, part 2: X Revealed**

"Man, what is this place?" Ryo asked.

"Well, it is cooler down here compared to the desert heat above ground." Jasmine replied with a nod to me. The heat of the Orre desert made both me and Jasmine tie our respective jackets around our waists to stay cool in the beyond-90-degree weather. As for the stiletto heel sandals Jasmine had on, she told me this was just in case someone started a fight to try and subdue her like Folly and Trudly did. That didn't end well for Folly. Well, we weren't far from the elevator when the giant TV screen nearby started showing this brunette female in a white-and-pink dress that reached the floor.

'_So that's what Beta looked like before Team Vexus._' i thought to myself upon seeing the twenty-two-year-old female. When she spoke i thought, not of Beta, but of Epsilon.

"Attention everyone. Venus here with an important announcement. Unfortunately, spies have entered the Under. When one of you finds them, make sure you don't let them escape. My GX counterpart has told me to specifically mention that because one could have amazingly high speed. Until then, this is Venus signing off." she said, then the screen went blank.

"GX counterpart? What does that have to do with someone having off-the-charts speed?" Ryo asked me.

"Beta of Team Vexus. She knows my speed level. Maybe we should check out that far side with the satellite dish." I suggested, then we headed straight there. The place near the satellite object was the Under division of the Kids' Grid, mainly stationed in Pyrite above. Then there was a disturbance. Two Cipher peons, both female (one was about two inches taller than the other due to their differing heel heights) had cornered Silva. But while they weren't looking i turned invisible and nicked a Poke Ball off the higher-heeled one's belt. My scouter confirmed it to contain a Shadow Ledian.

'_Bingo._' i thought. Then X showed up behind them, readying a Dragon Smash combo at the one in the lower heels, who pulled her partner in front of her and she took the combo instead. She was unhurt, proving it by superkicking her partner's helmet off.

"Kara, what was that for?" she yelled.

"Why'd you use me as a human shield against that mystery guy, Desiree?" Kara retorted.

"That's because you lost your Shadow Ledian!" Desiree fired back.

"No i didn't. Someone nicked it from me while i had my back turned. And Ein's been going on about some team of four interfering with Cipher's plans."

'_Jasmine, pull the Folly Redux on Desiree._' i Psychically commanded my female ally, who did just that, which turned Desiree toward Kara, who promptly dropped her face-first on the edge of the platform we were on with a Pedigree - effectively nailing the X-Mark combination of DX. My first thought was to tell Chucky and Stewart - D-Generation XR - this bit. Then Kara removed her helmet. She had very long peach-pink hair - the exact same color as my Rune Angel teammate Natsume.

"So you're RA-005." she told me. This left me confused - how did she know my designation?

"You know, you have the same hair color as Natsume."

"Of course i do, Anise. She's my younger sister. The name's Kara Izayoi, age sixteen. I never wanted to join Cipher, but Nicole - you should know her GX counterpart, who gave her the mission during her own Cipher days - took me hostage two years ago on my fourteenth birthday and had me integrated into Cipher's personnel files."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 9."

"Whoa. That's one day before mine. And Natsume never told me she had a sibling."

"She doesn't know you have one yourself. I remember when we were four, and i kept getting you and your sibling mixed up, you two were identical. How is Adrienne, by the way?"

"I dunno. Haven't seen her since i joined the Rune Angels. And i've been wondering who was behind your disappearance when i heard about it on the news. Next time i see Alpha i'll really take it to her."

As my group continued to explore the Under i sensed X's power level. It was only a 32 XZ. Ryo thought it might be Jet due to the fact he managed to tap into X's Psycho Lines during their Colosseum battle mentioning Dragonicys, a Dragonite i faced in that eight-way battle royal against most of my Rune Angel allies and the new recruit J.C. Brazie (his full name is Jet Cody Brazie, but when he revealed his middle name to me i've been calling him J.C. to avoid mixing him and the XQ captain up) used by J.C. in the match that was our only video game-related faceoff against each other. Then we started to confront Venus. Her team consisted of Steelix (no match for Exodia's Flamethrower), Vileplume (same fate, but from Xaianova instead), Banette (Shadow Force broke through its Protect move, via Phantova, my Giratina) and Delcatty (Dragonicys wiped it out one shot with Brick Break). However, i had a Snag Master (the name i gave a Master Ball charged via the Snag Machine) ready the whole battle, and when she threw her final Poke Ball with a yell of "Get ready for a Shadow soaking, dolts!" i launched my Snag Ball. The two Balls' buttons connected, converting her Shadow Suicune to my Master Ball from her original one.

"May i borrow your cell phone for a bit? There's a number you might have in there." i asked Venus. She gave it to me, i looked at her recieved call log, and pressed the first unassigned number.

"Hello?" came Beta's voice on the reciever.

"Hey, Beta. I need to talk to Alpha for a bit."

"_Anise?!_ How'd you get my number?"

"This is your GD counterpart's cellphone i'm using right now. There's something i need to tell Alpha."

"Hang on." For a minute i heard nothing, then Alpha's voice came up.

"Yeah, whattaya want, Anise?"

"You wouldn't believe who i bumped into here."

"Who?"

"Kara Izayoi, Natsume's older sister. She told me you gave your GD counterpart the mission that caused her disappearance two years prior."

"I told Nicole to make sure she didn't reveal that!"

"Nicole wasn't there. Desiree was, but she was out cold due to Jasmine and Kara nailing the X-Mark combination."

"$#!*!" Alpha bleeped. That's when i hung up. I then Tele-Other'd the cellphone Venus let me use to her - she was long gone by now, and then gave chase, but not before Ace showed up with X still present.

"Well, now we know it isn't Jet under the X disguise." Ryo said. X then removed the cloak, revealing the brown-haired head of XQ agent 128.

"Hey, Scotty. You using one of Jet's Zeos Units?" i asked. Scotty Perkins, who Jet had met at this Camp Onseyawa location, nodded. That's when we gave chase, Ryo and Jasmine nabbing two Shadow Pokemon apiece (Jasmine got Sneasel and Gligar, while Ryo got Stantler and Piloswine) and, one Shadow Liner ride later, had our trail blow up on us by a pair of male idiots from Cipher. But my scouter identified the Shadow Pokemon Lab's location. The next leg of the adventure was about to begin.


	7. The Creator: Shadow Legendary, Part 3

**Me: Hey, everyone. Time for a new chapter in Amethyst Angel Adventures: Colosseum. In this installment the group plows their way through the Shadow Pokemon Lab, aiming for Ein and his Shadow Raikou. This chapter also continues the view from Anise's eyes, first used last chapter.**

**Venus: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Khaos doesn't own Pokemon or the Anise Azeat character, despite being the mastermind of her Amethyst Angel codename and unique appearance. If he did own Pokemon a few characters would have different names.**

**Ryo: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 7: Shadow Legendary, Part 3: The Creator**

It took a little while to get in, but in the end we managed to gain access. But before we got too far in i did a scan of the layout and where any Shadow Pokemon were. I knew for a fact Ein, the mastermind behind the creation of the Shadow Pokemon, had a Raikou Jasmine was after (having called dibs on it considering Ryo nabbed Entei off Dakim on the seventh try and i pulled a Snag Master on Venus' Suicune before it even left the Poke Ball she contained it in), but i also located six other Shadow Pokemon in the lab.

"Okay, team, i've locked onto seven Shadow Pokemon: Ein's Raikou, which Jasmine's got priority - that Master Ball i gave her oughta make it easier for her to nab it - because she hasn't nabbed a Shadow Legendary yet; a Vibrava, which is mine; a Granbull, who might end up being Ryo's; a Murkrow Jasmine's called dibs on before entering; a Forretress, possibly Ryo's; an Aipom, which is definitely Jasmine's; and an Ariados, which could end up being Ryo's if i get the jump on him for the Forretress." i told my buddies. That's when we took off, nabbing the first six Shadow Pokemon we encountered (i did get the jump on Ryo concerning Forretress, due to a possible trade for a Beldum later on if i end up with a Johto mission later on) and, after a close call concerning one particular Cipher Peon (she had the Vibrava i called dibs on, which i nicked off her belt while her back was turned with my group invisible from one of my abilities) we encountered Skrub again. Scotty plowed him over in a battle again, and then we hit Ein. Me and Scotty teamed up on him like we did on Venus, using two Pokemon each at the start to make him lead off with four of his: a Golbat (dropped by Xintarvia's Ice Beam), an Altaria (same fate, but with a double weakness and from Xaianova instead), a Huntail (Scotty used the Zeos Unit to use Arcelioss, one of Jet's Alpha Squad, for Combination Twenty-Four Fifty-Three, a Thunderbolt-charged Energy Ball), and a Lanturn (dropped by Phantova's Earth Power). Then came Raikou, nabbed immediately by Jasmine via the Master Ball i gave her before we entered. What i didn't know, however, was that Fein and Agnol had already been jumped by a mysterious trainer named Y, who had nabbed their Shadow Togetic and Shuckle respectively with the assist of another Zeos Unit. Biden and Agrev, a pair of Snagem grunts with Shadow Pokemon (specifically Ursaring and Smeargle), had also been jumped by Y and lost their Shadow Pokemon. That's when Scotty's cellphone went off.

"Yeah, this is X." he said. But when the caller spoke (Scotty had the speaker mode on again) Ryo and Jasmine learned that Y, said caller, was female. I recognized her voice as that of Hilary Baxter, XQ agent 08.

"Cipher's up to something. There's supposed to be a battle tournament at the Realgam Tower involving some Shadow Pokemon. Units the Snag Machines are gonna work on are Miltank, Houndoom, Tropius, and Absol. Gonzap's over there, with a Shadow Skarmory, while a Sunflora, Heracross, and Delibird are available as well. Nascour's there as well, with a Shadow Metagross -"

"DIBS ON THE METAGROSS!" i yelled out randomly.

"Did ya leave the speaker mode on again, X? I swear i just heard Anise in the background."

"That's because she's with me at the moment, Y. We just took down Ein."

"Well, that's good. Now let's get the battle on the road."

"10-4." And with that, we took off for Realgam Tower. Sure enough, we hit a couple Shadow Pokemon (Jasmine got Delibird, Ryo nabbed Sunflora, and i got the Heracross) and then reached the Colosseum on top (following Hilary turning up and nabbing Skarmory from Gonzap with his back turned to her). The four round tournament was about to start.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Me: Well, there's chapter seven. A second, female, mystery trainer making Evice the final Shadow Pokemon holder by jumping the four post-main-story Shadow Pokemon yet to be nabbed (chapter 3, Ryo and Jasmine nabbing Bayleef and Croconaw while Anise nicked Quilava) and a new sub-mission involving the main one. Next chapter will be the last main one, followed by an epilogue detailing the third mission for Anise in the Amethyst Angel Adventurtes Series. Until then, this is the AAA mastermind, KhaosOmega, signing off for now.**


	8. The Final Countdown at Realgam

**Hey everyone. KhaosOmega here with the next installment of Amethyst Angel Adventures: Colosseum. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, and the characters behind mystery trainers X and Y are OCs of mine, the Anise Azeat character belongs to BROCCOLI, while Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

**Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 8: The Final Showdown**

_**Anise's POV**_

Man, these last four trainers thought they could take my group on all at the same time. Their Shadow Pokemon consisted of a Miltank (some random Rider), a Tropius (held by a male Cipher Peon, who my scouter identified as the GD version of Alpha's enemy Ston), an Absol (which Ryo nabbed immediately from a random BodyBuilder that wanted in on the action) and a Houndoom, which i wasted no time in nabbing from the GD version of Team Vexus leader Alpha (something about her, though, seemed familiar to me). Phantova then deployed an Earthquake attack, super effective on Nella's Fire-type Pokemon, did nothing whatsoever on Tropius, as he's part-Flying, and didn't knock Miltank out for some reason. Unfortunately, Earthquake also knocked a spectator into the battlefield where he was drilled by an awry Air Slash from Ston's Tropius, and i accidentally knocked out one of Scotty's Pokemon as well.

"I knew i shouldn't've used Dig if that Earthquake was comin'." Scotty said. Ryo had anticipated Earthquake, as he was using Noctowl, part-Flying; Jasmine had sent out Meganium, who partially resisted enough Earthquake to only sustain slight damage (Only the Shadow Tropius was still in play against the Grass-type Johto starter, as the female Cipher Peon's other two Pokemon were knocked out by their weakness); and Y had sent out Aeres, a Flygon who evaded the quake with his Levitate ability and then hit a Flamethrower on one of Ston's other Pokemon as, on the next turn, Jasmine nabbed Tropius in sync with Y, armed with a Snag Machine now, nabbing Miltank. Only two turns later and the Cipher quartet had fallen.

"Hey, you in the pink." i called to the other side. The Cipher Peon pointed at herself in confusion. "Yeah, you. C'mere." The girl then walked towards me, her heels clicking on the metal floor and pulling off her helmet along the way.

"What?" she asked once she was at my end of the Realgam Tower battle arena.

"You look kinda familiar to me. What's your name?"

"Nicole Morneau. Why?"

'_Strike one._' i thought; this girl had the same name as Kara's kidnapper two years ago. "I was wondering if you recognize me at all."

"Well, the dominant red color of your hair and your azure eyes seem familiar, but otherwise i'm drawing a blank."

"Maybe this will jog your memory." i said; next thing she knew my left leg crashed with massive power into her left knee, from which came a sinister _CRACK_ at which Nicole collapsed in a heap, clearly in pain.

"DARN IT! That's the second time i've been kicked so hard in that knee!" she managed to choke out in trying not to scream out in pain.

'_Strike two._' "When was the first time?"

"Some redhead drilled me on September 9, 2008 in the OZ sys- oh, you gotta be BLEEPIN' ME!"

"I take it you remember me now."

"_Anise?!_ The hair accessories must be new; you weren't wearing them back then. But what happened to your eyes?"

"Eyeshadow."

"So i take it the very light pink shade of your lips must be from lipstick. Must be trying to express your feminine side, i take it."

"Yeah. By the way, i just remembered something."

"Well, you're already too late. Desiree's gone and warped her out of the dimension."

"Aw, dang it!" At this point the male Cipher Peon had come to Nicole's aid and helped her exit the tower. That's when Nascour entered the fray, using five of his six Pokemon to counter the fact he was dealing with five trainers. Phantova quickly forced him to send out his Shadow Metagross, nabbed by me the same way i gained Hydrixena (the Suicune i nabbed, now purified) from Venus, a Snag Master hitting Metagross' Poke Ball button first on the other Ball's button. That move was followed by his other four Pokemon falling almost simultaneously from attacks.

"You gotta be... wait, don't wanna make that same mistake Wakin did." Nascour said, having stopped himself from using the line Jet got from baseball announcer Ken Harrelson, not wanting to be on the recieving end of whatever move one of us would pull if he did. Only Scotty, however, had that luxury of a free shot without damaging a Snag Machine as he didn't have one. That was after Metagross was nabbed, as he couldn't stop himself from doing it a second time after the defeat via four nearly simultaneous knockouts. Scotty didn't react in time, on account of Jet having arrived on the scene behind Nascour and landing his own Vhozon Chill maneuver. That was when Es Cade appeared on the scene.

"Alright, Evice, i figured you were up to something, and as there's six trainers now you're really in for it. However, you'll only face the five from the other battle." i said. Scotty, using Xaianova, easily knocked out Salamence with an Ice Beam, forcing Tyranitar into the battle - had Jasmine not Snagged it in a repeat of Metagross' Snagging. Exodia's Brick Break took out the troublesome Slaking, messing up the Skill Swap Slowking was setting up (Slaking's ability is Truant, allowing for an attack only every other turn), while Machamp was wasted by Y, using a Blaziken Jet nicknamed after my Rune Angel teammate Natsume, via Aerial Ace. One Flamethrower from Ryo's Magcargo (he had nabbed Slugma, now purified and having evolved) was enough to knock out Scizor, while a Thunderbolt from Jasmine's Jolteon, not seen before and named Sparkine (it was female) took out Slowking. The Shadow Pokemon plot was over, but Evice had an escape option planned out.

Jet was ready for it.

"Starblaze, Sacred Fire on the helicopter!" he yelled out, throwing a Master Ball that contained a Ho-oh, which promptly used its signature move to destroy the helicopter and effectively bring down Cipher. However, in all the confusion, the recovering Stacy, along with Desiree, having regained consciousness, and Nicole escaped; Kara was already gone before i could alert the Dimension Police to rescue her. Cipher was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whoa. What a final chapter. The next, and last, installment in AAA:C is the epilogue, showing the final group purification of the remaining Shadow Pokemon and the detailing of the next mission. Until then, mateys.**


	9. Epilogue

**Me: Hey, everyone. Here's the bit you've been waiting for concerning Amethyst Angel Adventures: Colosseum. The epilogue. In this, Anise, after finishing the purification of all 48 Shadow Pokemon, leaves Ryo and Jasmine for the XQ main hideout, where she gets the details of her next mission.**

**Ryo: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance belong to Khaos, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Pokemon is the idea and property of one Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Jasmine: Also, the characters behind X and Y are OCs Khaos owns, while the reference of the next mission is the property of both Nintendo and SEGA.**

**Anise: Please support the official release.**

**Epilogue**

**Anise's POV**

We had all the Shadow Pokemon who had yet to be purified grouped up at the Relic Stone in Agate Village. Ryo had decided not to do it the hard way, and instead use the Time Flute Vander gave us after we defeated Dakim so Celebi could do it for us. Sure enough, about three minutes later all the Shadow Pokemon had been purified, and with Cipher gone (though three agents had escaped with Kara held captive) the Orre region had returned to peace. What i didn't know was that Miror B., along with the two personal peons that tried to kidnap Jasmine long before, had also escaped Cipher's fall, hoping to create a new trio of renegades by the name of Team Miror (according to Jet on the way to Agate). Then it was time to head back to the XQ main base in Zelixena, where Jet had details of my next mission. After saying farewell to Ryo and Jasmine, i then opened up a portal to the unique, XQ-only dimension and entered it. What i didn't expect was a location mishap; i ended up colliding with Rochelle when i exited the portal base-side.

"Man, now i know what Jet keeps complaining about when that locator system with his Chaos Control technique malfunctions. Totally didn't expect this to happen to me." i said. But somehow i was feeling a strange sensation in the groin area, which made me realize the mishap was worse that i originally thought. Turns out i had bumped my blonde teammate at an angle leaving my groin area over her face, and that was really causing the strange feeling because she was face-up while i was face-down. I quickly got up off my ally from the GX system, before picking her up (hey, i have the higher power level and the higher speed level). At this point i took off for Jet's location in Briefing Room 214, colliding with who i thought was Hollie at first, before realizing Hollie also knows Solid Transparency and has a higher speed level than my own, meaning i had just collided with her identical twin sister Katey. Hey, identical twins like pulling that lookalike prank; that's how Rochelle easily deduced that in an adventure she had in a parallel take on her home dimension (**a variation of deviantART author nintendrawer's 'Super Mario Bros.' comic series**), especially considering she has a twin of her own, just not quite as identical (Rochelle's hair is yellow-blonde with amethyst highlights, while her twin sister Dominique has the scheme reversed). The base is HUGE, that's how i could've easily gotten lost en route if i didn't have my scouter with me thanks to the map function.

When i finally reached the room i noticed Jet standing next to a vehicle that looked almost identical to his Cyan Falcon machine, but the 3 on his machine's number was a 0 on mine (we both would've used 07 if it wasn't for the racer native to that vehicle type's dimension using the original Blue Falcon; Jet uses his alternate number of 35, while i have my Rune Angel designation number (minus the second 0) of 05), and this one was amethyst purple in color, hence the Amethyst Falcon name on it.

"Okay, Anise, i've got the details of your next mission set up. This new vehicle here is your personal F-Zero machine, which will be key in this mission. Your objective is to defeat Black Shadow, beating any challengers in your way en route, draw out Deathborn, defeat him, then take out whoever's setting the challenge up. Got it?"

"10-4!" i said, striking the signature XQ pose, arms crossed in front of my chest, hopped into the new vehicle, had the portal to my next mission's location opened up, and took off. However, i also had a new custom duplication technique i wanted to use in case i ended up in a bet race. Mission 2, complete. Mission 3, just starting.


End file.
